


I'm sending you a guy

by nityge



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nityge/pseuds/nityge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem that popped up in my mind. And maybe a plot for a new fiction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sending you a guy

I’m sending you a guy

A pretty reliable guy.   
A guy for the dirty work.  
Cause I don’t trust you.   
Like you don’t trust me.

Don’t care about him.   
He will do fine.  
Cause he will do  
What you despise.

He will be cold  
But fucking hot.  
Cause if he’s not.  
You get to know.

I’m sending you that guy.  
Like they did before.  
Cause I want you back.  
For the dirty work.


End file.
